A Song In Winter
by ElectricSkeletons
Summary: Black waves cradle the boat. Slivers of grey light slice through the clouds. The coast of Westeros is close on the horizon, and further on the Wall to the Winterlands. A thief's work is never done, especially when she is in someone's debt. Behind Norin are the shores of her homeland, ahead is the endless night. She shivers in dread as snow starts to fall. Winter is Coming.
1. Silverfeet

_Silverfeet_

Evening's scarlet mistress spread across the sky like crimson blood. The scent of spices laced the breeze from the south, but a frost blew in from the north, from across the Narrrow Sea.

Soon the long summer would over.

Waves pummeled the salty lagoon shores of Braavos. Canal and street markets carried rarities, trinkets, and wines from all across the continents of Essos and Westeros. Merchants shouted their prices, buyers struggled through the crowded marketplace.

Far above the sinking buildings of Braavos the Titan curled towards the sky. His rock and bronze physique cast a shadow across the vast lagoon and city. Fire burned in the Titan's eyes, a light that had been ignited for the coming darkness.

A pair of deep blue eyes gazed up for a heartbeat. They were an unfathomable and radiant sapphire of blue, flecked with warm gold, like a desert oasis under the dark storm clouds just before night, the last whispers of sunlight gilded on the rippling surface. Dark lashes fringed the deep blue.

When she finally dropped her eyes, her fingers wrapped a scarf around her head, covering half her face loosely, and tucking it away. Though she was a young woman she wore the pants of a man. A small knife rested at her belt, another hidden in her boot. There was a way to her movements, a cat-like way.

Everyone rushed through the marketplace.

Soon she was rushing as well, but her eyes didn't wonder, they observed.

In the distance the Moonsinger's songs crooned.

While half her face was disguised under the torn cotton of a scarf, her fair cheekbones still stood out.

"_Fresh bread, here! Fresh Bread!" _

"_Perfumes from Pentos!" _

She navigated through the market, each time she past a merchant her gaze lingered for a calculated second, her eyes took in the details of them.

"_Dragonglass from Dragonstone! A pretty price to any who—" _

The obsidian merchant yelped at she ran into him. It seemed an accident but nothing she did was an accident.

"Watch where you're going!"

A moment of amusement danced in her eyes.

"My apologies," she whispered.

Her hands were so fast that the thick merchant didn't even realize she had swiped his satchel of gold coins and dagger until it was too late. She was a few paces back into the crowd when she heard him shout.

"Hey! My dagger! My gold!"

From beneath the scarf her lips parted.

"Guards! That girl stole my gold!"

She had barely peered over her shoulder when she saw the chubby man pointing her way, city guards narrowed their eyes. Several citizens scattered in fear._ A strange reaction_, the young woman thought, city guards have no weight in Braavos, not unless they are under the command of the reigning Sea Lords.

"There! You girl! Stop!"

She slipped the satchel of gold into the pockets of her trousers and hid the dagger behind her back. She moved so quickly the guards barely notice her flinch. Slowly she raised her hands into the air.

Each footstep they took she counted.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Show us your face!"

Silently she wiggled her fingers in the air. They were only a few paces away. Her hand moved to the scarf, but just before she unveiled herself a cacophony of noises erupted. Ceramic pots fell from a cart, shattering onto the mossy cobblestone.

She smiled at the shadow that ran away from the cart, she knew who it belonged to. The guards were looking towards the pots.

Without wasting any time she broke into a run.

"Hey!"

She felt the blood coursing through her veins as she wove through the crowd.

The guards hastily followed her, but they weren't as fast as her, nor where they as nimble. She heard her own breaths as she slid through a group of priests and leapt into an alleyway.

Her lips pursed. She could hear the guards clamoring down the way. Now there were more.

_No matter_, she thought, _where I'm going they won't follow._

Children scrambled to the walls of buildings as she reached the mouth of the alley. She could feel the incline in her knees as she started running once more. The sun was setting faster. Darkness would swallow Braavos in no time.

She smiled at the thought.

She was stealthy during the daylight, but at night she was like a shadow.

Bellows sounded, horns blared, but she didn't stop.

Only a few more blocks and she would be near the edge of fallen buildings, where the ocean overtook most of the domes and towers of Braavos, where crime and tomfoolery was so rampant not even the city guards ventured into this watery guild of thieves and crooks.

She heard the water splash against her boots before she untied the rope and jumped into the boat.

In the sky the moon was rising.

Silver light would soon replace the warm glow of sunset.

Already the temperature was dropping.

Snow started to fall just as she pushed the oars against the still and black water. The flakes kissed her fair skin and dark lashes. Wisps of brown hair escaped the scarf as she pulled it away from her mouth and disappeared into the night.

She didn't stop moving until she was under the eaves of a mossy and abandoned wharf. Fires burned along the water, their flames reflected in the waves. When she licked her lips she could taste the sea's salt on her skin.

"That was a show you put on," the voice was tiny and sweet.

She wiggled the scarf off her head and dropped her eyes. A small girl with golden skin, no older than 9 years old, stared back at her with large dark eyes.

"You're late."

"I took the long way around, I didn't want to risk running into city guards."

"That was a nice trick you played with the pots, little one."

The young girl's smirk widened as she revealed half a loaf of bread, "Look what I got."

"Good job, maybe next time you can get a full loaf. Follow me…"

Her deep blue eyes twitched around before she past through the doorway and crept up the steps. Though the wharf had been abandoned a long time ago the smell of fisherman and grease was still heavy in the air.

They relaxed into the shadows, letting moonlight illuminate the space in between them.

"So that's why they call you Norin 'Silverfeet'…" the little girl finally whispered.

Norin ripped off a piece of bread and threw the satchel of gold onto the ground.

"I only go by one name. The other is just a nickname, not of my own choosing."

"Sorry."

She swallowed the bread and peered at the little girl, "Eat, Kiana. You look hungry."

"This gold could buy us more than enough food. Maybe one day we can stop stealing."

"A thief's work is never done. And what have I told you? It's not stealing, these merchants aren't good people. There's a reason why the Iron Bank is so busy with debts from outsiders."

Norin was still a young woman, but she found herself teaching Kiana any time she could. Several moons had come and gone since she had first met the gangly little girl. Ever since Norin had taken Kiana under her wing she moved slower, had to linger closer to the city guards because the little girl couldn't wander too far out, but she put up with it. After all some company was better than none. Even though she didn't want to admit to her own sentimentalities, the little girl had grown on her sooner than she had expected, in a way she felt protective of little Kiana.

"You mean because of the people across the Narrow Sea?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'd like to see what Westeros looks like, wouldn't you? I've heard stories about what it's like over there."

Innocence and naivety lingered in the little girl's words making Norin grimace.

"I never wish to see anything apart from Braavos or Essos. May the greed and slavery of Westeros remain there forever."

She wiggled the stolen gold dagger out and threw her other knife to the floor before settling against the wall.

"When will you teach me how to water dance, Norin?"

Her blue eyes froze, "When you learn to pick-pocket someone properly."

"Who taught you?"

"A man with one eye, a murderer and a rogue. I was rooting through the slums, barely a child when he found me."

"Where is he now?"

Norin kept her eyes on the open window.

"He wandered too far past the marshlands and never returned. Slave traders got him. If he isn't dead yet he's probably serving some high lord in a castle…" she laughed darkly, "…a terrible punishment for a skilled thief, to be stuck in a life of servitude and forced loyalty."

The little girl named Kiana sighed before a shiver trembled her body. The cold had more of a bite to it that night.

"Doesn't sound so bad."

Norin's hand rested on the hilt of her dagger, she slowly spun it on the ground, observing the way the silver blade glimmered in the dim light.

"Believe me, little one, many people across the Narrow Sea don't know what freedom is."

"Do we?"

"We do, as long as we don't take from one of the Sea Lords."

"And if we do?"

Norin's face quickly soured, "We don't, Kiana…because if we do that then we owe someone, and to owe a Sea Lord is a terrible misfortune."


	2. House of Burning Candles

_House of Burning Candles_

Gusts of ocean breaths blew into the room. Wind chimes of fractured glass sang together in a strange syncopated song. Norin's eyes squinted open. Her hand was tightened around the hilt of her dagger, but the muscles in her fingers slowly eased as she drifted back into consciousness. Slowly her eyes twitched to the window. The swaying shards of glass scattered the sunlight. Every fleck of dust gliding through the air could be seen. The effect was jarring to Norin in her half-sleep state, almost like flyspecks of frayed parchment whirling in a dance.

It was quiet. Still.

Not even the nearby waves could be heard.

Her gaze danced with the particles of dust, slowly moving to the ceiling beams. She studied every crack in the support, every cobweb. Like all other mornings in Braavos the air was chilled and fragile. Along the crossing beams moss grew spread like blood, not even sunlight could stop it.

Nearby her the items she had stolen waited. Her eyes closed for a split second as she reminded herself of the days work, but it was a short-lived recollection. From the corners of the room something stirred.

Suddenly the floorboards creaked.

Norin unsheathed her dagger and sprang up.

Her blade pointed to the shadows, her eyes narrowed.

"It's only me…"

Through the dimness Kiana appeared. She had her hands above her head, she was wearing a smile but it looked worried.

Norin's blue eyes softened, "You shouldn't sneak up on people with knives."

"I thought you were still sleeping."

"People can still stab you while they're sleeping, little one."

Quickly she dusted her pants off and sheathed her dagger. Her fingers hesitated for a minute before she leaned over to grab the satchel of gold coins. Shrewdly she bobbed the satchel in her palm, a knowing smile formed on her lips.

"Not all the coins are in here."

Kiana was surprised, "I didn't take any."

"Give it here."

The little girl quickly lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She hesitated for a split second, after a moment's reluctance she reveal the single coin that had been plucked from the satchel. Norin quickly retrieved it and laughed.

"Remind me to teach you how to lie."

"I just thought I would buy some food. I didn't think you'd notice."

"I've already made plans for what I'm going to do with this, we discussed that. And you really thought I wouldn't remember the weight of the gold I stole? That wouldn't make me a good thief, would it?"

"No."

She studied Kiana several more heartbeats before nodding her head and lifting her rucksack over her shoulder, "Come along, little one. Daylight is shortening now."

"I've never known a winter. Have you?"

Kiana was trailing her down the creaking steps of the wharf. Sunlight warmed Norin's skin as they stepped onto the cobblestone and stopped.

"Once, when I was a little girl. That was nearly nine years ago."

"What were you like when you were my age?"

She gave a side-glance to several crude looking men drinking malted wine nearby. The men were eyeing them, it was hard to go unnoticed even in the swamps of Braavos. She took Kiana's hand and quickly started moving. It wasn't long before their laughs disappeared with the wind. Warm ease pumped through her veins as she peered back for a split second of paranoia.

"I was smaller," she finally replied.

"Were you a good thief then?"

"I've always been a good thief."

"I heard an old man selling stories once. He told one about a thief that betrayed their guild. He had his tongue, eyes, and hands cut off for betrayal."

Norin wasn't shocked by the tale, "That's why you don't join a guild of thieves."

"It's safer that way. Strength in numbers."

"Yes. Until you have your hands cut off I suppose it is."

Canals cut through roads, and bridges arched and swayed over the canals. Braavos was a city of close knitted islands, without bridges it would be impossible to travel by foot or horse. The tall granite and stone buildings of Braavos narrowed the walkways and alleys. They were heading through the city proper. Norin's eyes lifted to the aqueduct. Public fountains hooked into the aqueduct were the only ways of getting fresh water.

She searched for the leather jug in her bag.

The thought of water made her lips feel dryer.

The public fountains were busy during the mid-afternoon hours. People swarmed around the manmade inlet of Sweetwater River like bees around a hive. Norin could feel Kiana dawdle before stepping into the square.

Carefully Norin knelt next to the fountain and submerged her jug. She waited for it to be filled before passing it to Kiana to drink.

Horses's hooves sounded in the distance.

"Make way!"

Norin's eyes twitched to the north side of the square. Men on horseback were coming through, escorting a curtained pedestal.

"Who's that?" Kiana asked.

Norin grabbed the jug, letting some water splash onto the mossy stones before grabbing her little friend and responding, "One of the courtesans."

The wind stirred the sheer drapery of the pedestal revealing a painted and fancily dressed woman draped across cushions. Her servants struggled to hold up the pedestal. Others carried baskets of fabric, food, and water…all for the courtesan. It was a sickening display of wealth, but it wasn't the courtesans alone.

Norin gripped Kiana's shoulder as the caravan approached. A few servants started filling containers with water immediately, while others simply stood in place, trembling at the way the guards surveyed the square.

"I thought the courtesans had their own sources of Sweetwater River?"

"They do."

"Then why is she here?" Kiana whispered.

Norin darkly stared at the large procession and blinked her eyes to courtesan. She was fanning herself despite the fact that the temperature was nowhere close to being warm.

"What's the point of being wealthy if you have to hide in your brothel all day?"

Guards on horses examined the commoners, iron heels clapped against the cobblestone as they steadied their beasts. One of the guards stopped when he saw Norin. She wasn't in the habit of breaking eye contact but she made an exception, his gaze was intrusively uncomfortable. Quickly her blue eyes shifted away. Courtesans may just be rich prostitutes but Norin wasn't in any position to challenge 4 guards on horseback. No doubt this courtesan belonged to one of the Sea Lords.

Kiana's eyes lingered on the golden decorations of the servants. Their pendants were made of gold, gold that winked at her. There was so much food in the baskets she was sure she could snatch some fruit without the guards knowing, but then she felt Norin's grip on her shoulder and dropped her eyes.

"Don't even think about, little one," she heard her whisper.

"I wasn't—"

"You were," Norin whispered, "Use your head, mind over hunger."

Kiana pouted her lips and nodded discreetly, "Right. Mind over hunger."

Norin could feel the guards eyes on her, maybe he recognized her. She shook off the thought. It was impossible, she was too careful to be fully seen. Even though the merchant the day before was close enough to see her face it was still unlikely that he would remember her. No one looks twice at a vagrant. But the fear was still there, her instincts were telling her to move.

"We should go," Norin suddenly whispered down to Kiana.

"Why?"

Norin peered up at the guard. He was unapologetically staring at her. His eyes never left her face.

"I've had my fill of water."

Without asking again she grabbed Kiana shoulder and pulled her past the congregation of people. Even after they were turned away and well down the path Norin knew the man on horseback was watching her. His eyes were burning the back of her skull, making her heart pound against her ribcage.

White flakes started to fall from the clouds.

"It's snowing again."

Norin gazed up, "Don't worry. It won't stick. Too warm."

"At least not yet…" Kiana added.

"It's only frost."

They hurried across another bridge. The Arsenal was coming up. The Titan was growing closer and closer.

"You remember what I said last night?"

"You have to go there alone?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"A shipyard gutter house is no place for a little girl. Believe me Kiana, you don't want to go with me."

"You're young too…"

It was true. Norin was only 17, but her life had been hardened by the slums of Braavos. She was young but inside she felt old and tempered. Kiana was still green, still innocent.

"Why not go to somewhere more discreet? Why this one?"

"Because I need something special the other places won't have, a medicine."

"We're not sick?"

"It's in case we get sick, Kiana. I like to prepare myself. You should always remember, death could be waiting just beyond the corner for you."

"Please—Norin—let me come with you!"

"I said no," She protest, kneeling to Kiana's level, "You'll wait here? Don't go running off."

"Fine…I won't."

She stared down at her skeptically before patting her cheeks and nodding, "I'll be back soon."

With that she spun around and quickened her steps.

She wasn't able to see Kiana, if she had noticed the curious expression in the little girl's eyes then maybe Norin would have never left her alone. But she had.

Her eyes focused on the path ahead.

The Arsenal was the largest port and shipyard in Braavos. The only way to get to it from the ocean was under the legs of the Titan and through the deepest channel between the seaside islands. Cold white breath escaped her lips as she slyly descended the stone steps and lifted the hood of her cloak. Her hand grasped the satchel of gold. Her eyes darkened.

Purple sails dotted the giant lagoon around the Arsenal, further out more trade ships were coming into port.

Sailors wandered.

She was heading towards the House of Burning Candles. On the surface it was an inn for merchants and sailors, but to well practiced thieves it was something more. Anyone who came to the House of Burning Candles to trade with gold or random trinkets knew that there was a risk of being caught, being killed, or both.

A group of city guards didn't give her one look as she walked by. Silently she was thankful.

She didn't pull her hood off until she was inside.

The air was dingy and stale. The only women to venture into these dock inns were whores and bar wenches. There were no windows, only a fireplace and flames quivering on bleeding wax. If you were in the House of Burning Candles long enough you would lose all sense of time, forget if it was night or day, forget the year. It was truly a hellhole.

Her hands instinctively moved towards the knife at her belt as she approached the main area. Some men blubbered to themselves, others drunkenly sang and grabbed their whores, while still others remained in the shadows. Those were the men that frightened Norin the most, the shadow-laden men. The ones that seemed put together, the ones that lurked in the darkness. Those men reminded her of vicious eels waiting for a chance to strike.

She studied the room a beat. Her eyes carefully moved to the stairs. A servant was waiting close by.

"I'm here to make a trade with the Master of the House."

"We already have enough whores," he hissed back.

Norin pretended to be untouched by the brutality in the voice. Her fingers agilely untied the satchel of gold. She lifted it to the level of her eyes and stared at the servant, "Not that kind of trade."

The servant waited for a minute. He twitched his eyes between the gold and Norin's face, most likely wondering how a young woman found herself in a place like this.

"Follow me," he finally boomed.

Drunken sailors stared after her as she traveled up the steps. She could hear a few of them laughing, and she knew without a doubt that it was her they were laughing at. Candles dripped along the edges of the stairwell. The smell of paraffin increased as they approached the narrow door. The flames made the stale air swelteringly tepid.

"Someone's here for a trade."

"Show them in," the voice replied.

Norin didn't look at the servant as she slipped by him. Untrustingly she waited for him to leave and shut the door before she turned away.

"Are you lost?"

She spun around and staggered back.

The man had yellow eyes and teeth. His scraggly hair looked matted and dulled. She had been to a hundreds other underground trading inns in Purple Harbor and Ragman's Harbor, but she had never ventured here.

"Are you?" She quipped, arching her eyebrow as she stepped forward.

His laugh was crackled and warped.

"You dress like a man, but you're not one."

Her lips pursed, quickly she loosened the satchel and poured the gold coins out onto the table.

"I hear you make bargains that can't be refused."

"Is that what you hear? It depends on who's asking..."

"I want medicine from across the Narrow Sea, medicine made of calendula, three loaves of bread, and a bit of cheese."

He lifted a few gold coins to his mouth and bit down. His rotting teeth were snarling at her, spit was gathering in the groves of his lips. He looked grotesque.

"Hmm—A fair asking, I'm sure we can strike a deal."

He held out his hand but Norin didn't want to touch it. Her eyes lowered as she took a step forward and regretfully agreed with a handshake. He felt like a corpse, clammy and cold.

His cough was full of mucus as he lifted himself from his chair and made his way into the shadows. She paced from left to right as she heard him sorting through cupboards and chests. When he emerged again he had everything she had asked for. He pushed them towards her and watched as she loosened the bindings of her rucksack.

"A girl like you should be careful not to creep into the wrong places. Monsters lay in the shadows of Braavos."

"I'm not frightened of the dark."

She had just forced the vile of medicine into the bag.

"You take a wrong turn and something bad could happen to you. Across the Narrow Sea they say winter is coming."

She froze for a second. _Winter is coming_, she had heard this phrase before, mainly from well-traveled sailors, hearing it again made her bones suddenly frost. Her eyes dropped.

"It's a good thing we aren't across the Narrow Sea then, isn't it? Thank you for the trade, sir. I hope you enjoy the gold as much as I did."

Her fingers pulled the hood over her dark hair and fair face. As soon as she closed the door behind her she heard the foul man's cackle of amusement. A laugh that made her sick.

Descending the stairs was like descending into a level of hell all over again. Eyes and drunken laughter flew at her but she barely gave them a glimpse. Her hands tightened around the straps of her bundle. Her feet quickened to the exit.

She gasped for breath once outside. The salty air was refreshing and new.

The journey back to the city proper was shorter coming back, but something terrible was on the wind. Doubt stirred inside her, a paranoia was growing. Although there was nothing to fear knots were forming in her gut.

She tried to shake it, owing it all to the visit to the House of Burning Candles.

Her foot had just crossed the last bridge, when a scream broke out.

Her eyes lifted. Her hand dropped to her knife.

It was a familiar scream.

Suddenly panic swept over her.

She broke into a run. Her checkpoint with Kiana was close, several seconds and she would be there. She steadied her breaths as she flew around the corner and stopped. She was at the alley that she had left her little friend in but Kiana was nowhere to be found. Her eyes twitched from left to right but there were only crates and barrels in the small way.

Another scream. This one curdled Norin's blood.

"Kiana!?"

No answer.

The uproar of a crowd echoed through the canal sliced streets. Without another moments hesitation Norin followed the uproar. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her fingers tingled in dread. She was wide-eyed and uncertain.

As she neared the crowd she could see the curtained pedestal of the concubine over the tops of heads. She grimaced as she pushed through the people and stumbled to the edge of the mob.

The guards were off their horses, their swords were unsheathed. Several city guards were also pouring in through the mouths' of alleyways and buildings.

Norin's eyes dropped to the small clearing. The first thing she saw was scattered piece of gold jewelry and coins, the second was an apple and the third made her heart stop beating.

"No…" she whispered. The pieces quickly fell into place.

Blood and bruises little Kiana was surrounded by guards. Her dark eyes were full of terror, her lips quivered.

Norin wanted to deny her own thoughts and conclusions but she knew they were true. Kiana had tried to steal from the courtesan, and what was worse was that she had been caught.

Without thinking Norin leapt through the guards and shielded the little girl just as another blow descended. The guard's knuckle hit her cheekbone, the impact cracked her porcelain skin. Blood gushed down her face. Immediately she dropped to the ground and winced, her hand cupped over the wound.

Her first instinct was to fight back but she knew that would only end badly. Instead she stared up at them, and gritted her teeth.

"Please! She didn't know what she was doing!" She pleaded, peering back Kiana, "Please, have mercy!"

She breathlessly shifted her gaze from one guard to another. The one that had been staring at her took a step forward. His footsteps were confident and firm.

When she looked into his eyes she knew he was a man she couldn't trust.

He stared at her with a grim expression and then, slowly, he lifted his eyes to the courtesan. She had been watching the whole scene. Her painted fingers were holding the curtain open as she peered out. The guard was waiting for a command.

Slowly the courtesan smiled and tilted her head up.

The guard nodded, as if he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Alright…"

Norin hands relaxed, but before she could catch her breath he finished his sentence.

"Take them both in!"

"What?!"

She tried to swat away one of the guards but he grabbed her wrist and pinned her down. Her hands were tied before she could blink.

"Don't say anything!" Norin suddenly shouted as her eyes lifted to Kiana, "I'll take care of this!"

Kiana tried to run to Norin but another guard seized her. He lifted her over his shoulder and started moving.

"Don't be scared…" Norin barely whispered, she didn't know if she was saying it to herself or to her little friend.

All her life she had been a thief, and never once had she been caught. Her lips curled in horror as she felt the ropes binding her hands pull. Her eyes lifted to the guard on the horse. Norin had dealt with all sorts of crooks and criminals, each time she had been careful and nimble enough to slip through their grasps, but not this time. A shameful moment made her wish that she hadn't protected Kiana, but her empathy quickly shattered the obscene thoughts. Of course she had to protect Kiana, there was no one else.

Her breaths unevenly trembled as the guard gave her binds a swift tug. Her body lurched forward. Her feet struggled to move, all she wanted to do was see if Kiana was okay but she couldn't turn around.

"You're in the custody of Lord Calidours, keep up a steady pace and I won't be forced to slit your throat right here and now!"

She watched as the guard dug his heels into the horses' side. Pain traveled from her cheekbone all over her body.

For the first time since she could remember, Norin was terrified.


	3. Lord Calidours

_Lord Calidours _

Her wrists were burnt and bleeding from the binds of the rope. The light that trickled in past a splintered window with bars was barely enough to ease the darkness. She could feel the cold and damp crawling over her skin and hair. Every breath she took was foul.

Two suns and moons had past since her arrest. Two days since she had seen Kiana. Since then she hadn't eaten anything, the only rations of water she found in her cell were the loose raindrops and snow that fell through the narrow window. Wherever Kiana was, it couldn't be more pleasant. Norin shivered at the thought.

_Stupid little girl_, she thought over and over again.

How many times had she warned her tiny accomplice to never steal from a Sea Lord? Even if it was a courtesan Kiana had to know that the she belonged to someone. Now Norin was in the thick of it, she had thrown herself out into the open to save the only living friend she had. As the days passed by it seemed less and less worth it.

Another prisoner in a nearby cell was singing a creepy lullaby. She didn't know what the man looked like but judging by his song of madness she probably didn't want to know.

Her head thumped against the mossy walls of the dungeon, all she could think about was the story Kiana had mentioned. A thief that crossed the wrong people getting their tongue and eyes cut out, and just for good measure their hands. Norin wondered if that was her fate, or worse Kiana's. After all it wasn't Norin who tried to steal, but thieves run in packs, even ones like Norin. The city guards had to know that. Perhaps they even recognized her.

Suddenly an iron door in the darkness screeched open. Norin narrowed her eyes but it was too black to see anything but shadows. The footsteps were heavy.

She pressed her back further into the wall.

They moved closer and closer.

The crazed prisoner's song abruptly stopped.

Silence fell.

With the shadow's final step she dropped her eyes and parted her lips. There was nowhere to hide anymore, nowhere to run.

Her barred cell door swung open. She didn't flinch, only her blue eyes slightly lifted. They rose slowly and steadily.

The guard had a crooked smile.

"Time to be judged."

He reached for her arm, forcing her to her feet. She wanted to pull away. Out of instinct she calculated how fast she could dart through the open door and out of the dungeon, but she knew it was no use. Guards were probably swarming the place. Out in the open streets of Braavos she could manipulate and outrun all of them, but not here.

Her bones ached as he pulled her through the dungeon. The last thing she saw before they started up the steps was the singing prisoner. He was old, with wide black eyes and sagging skin. He was staring at her, examining her. She felt disgust, even pity for the man, but he just smiled his insane and mysterious smile.

Once the dungeon door shut the singing returned, it's eerie tune simmered through the bars.

"_The Sea Maiden fair, _

_Is waiting there, _

_Upon her crests of shells and folly."_

Her mouth opened in fear. The song stung at her ears, making her head spin. The farther the moved up the steps the more his ballad echoed.

"_And when she meets you_

_do beware, _

_Through seaweed glare and silken hair, _

_Oh! She'll swallow your heart with lips so sweet and salty._ "

Daylight burnt her eyes. They air was warmer above ground. For every step the guard took Norin had to scramble to keep up. He was twice her size with a grave expression and a valyrian steel sword. They past several servants along the way, as well as merchants settling debts and bargains with the name of the house.

Noise and voices picked up as they reached a pair of doors. Door that opened instantly.

Norin froze, but the guard refused to let her stay in place. She felt her feet slide against the stone floor as he dragged her forward.

It was a great hall, with columns of granite, and milk glass windows. People filled the chamber but quickly hushed as Norin was pulled down the steps and towards the front. Incense burned with vibrant fire clouds. Normally the scent would have smelt sweet but now it was heavy, it made her want to vomit.

Whispers and glares bombarded Norin. As a theif she was used to being invisible, used to going unnoticed. Her lungs stung with a gasp as the guard practically threw her onto the floor. Her knees collided with hard stone unforgivingly, pain traveled through her body.

"So this is the second thief?"

Her blue eyes struggled to look up. Her hands pressed against the cold stone. Strands of hair fell across her face.

The Sea Lord was setting in a silver chair, he had the weathered face of a sailor and scars of a fighter, two guards flanked him and at his feet was the courtesan. Her smile was still as cruel as Norin had remembered.

"She was asking for mercy."

"There is no mercy for the scum of Braavos…pick yourself up!" He ordered.

Norin's bound hands clawed at the floor as she corner-eyed the guards and staggered to her feet. Her eyes were searching for Kiana, but there were so many faces it was hard to discern one from the other.

"I didn't steal anything!" she suddenly replied.

The Sea Lord laughed to himself before rising from his chair and descending the sparse steps to her. He was only a few paces away when he unveiled the golden dagger she had pinched off the obsidian merchant from his robes and tossed it to the ground. It hit the stone with a metallic clamor that made Norin jump.

"I found that in your belongings."

"It was a gift."

He took a step closer. A long scar ran down his face from the corner of his left eye to his ear.

"Bring in the merchant, now!"

Her eyes anxiously widened. Suddenly her heart was racing. She would remember his voice anywhere, his shouts heightened as he stumbled through the crowd to the front of the hall.

Guards made sure he didn't get too close to the Sea Lord.

"You there! Merchant! Is this the thief?"

The plump merchant walked so close to Norin that she could smell his acrid breath. Her eyes fearfully stared into his. There was a chance she wouldn't be recognized but the maddening look in the merchant's eyes said otherwise.

"Yes! That's the whore!" He spewed. His mouth was practically foaming in hate.

Norin's teeth gritted slowly. Her eyes twitched to the Sea Lord. He was smiling so broadly that she wished she had one of her daggers to cut that smile out of him.

"Take him away…"

"I want justice!" The merchant continued, his yells were sharp and cracked, "Justice!"

The Sea Lord's eyes scanned her body quickly before he whipped around and returned to his lavish pedestal.

"Everyone out!" he dominantly yelled, "Everyone!"

The surrounding crowds and servants stood in place for a split second before rushing towards the doors. Their murmurs and amused banter echoed long after the entrance had closed. Even the courtesan was escorted out of the Great Hall. All that was left in the cavernous chamber were the Sea Lord, Norin, and his personal guards.

His skeleton fingers drummed against the metal armrests. As his head tilted up to the light, shadows fell over his face. He looked frightening.

"Do you know who I am?"

"One of the reigning Sea Lords."

"My name, thief!"

She quickly dropped her eyes, "Lord Calidours."

"Yes. And what is your name?"

"I—I wish to see my friend, my lord," she quickly stammered.

"Your name!"

Her eyes closed, "Norin, my lord."

"Norin what?"

"I have no family name. Where I come from they call me Silverfeet."

This seemed to give Calidours amusement. Promptly he laughed, his hands slapped his knee in a fit as he glanced to his guards.

"A fitting name for a thief."

"I believe that was the point, my lord."

"Well, Norin Silverfeet, it seems you have made the fatal mistake of getting caught."

"I never stole from you."

"But the little thief did…my courtesan means nothing to me, she's just another whore…but my gold, my food that means something. Rats like you and your friend should be thrown into the winter seas for such crimes."

"Perhaps your whore shouldn't be strolling caravans of wealth through Braavos if she doesn't want to get pinched, my lord."

Suddenly the air was stiff and heavy.

Lord Calidours narrowed his eyes to one of his men.

Without warning, the guard standing nearest to Norin struck her across the face for her contempt.

"You have a silver tongue to match your silver feet, Norin of No Name."

Her fingers pressed against the cut in her lip as she leaned over.

"That merchant wants you dead."

She let out a laugh and quickly peered at him, despite the pain and fear she was still able to look the Sea Lord directly in the eyes. "That merchant can try to kill me himself if he wants me dead."

"Brave words from a woman."

"I am not afraid."

"Yes—I see that in your eyes. You aren't, maybe you should be. Belloc?!"

A man in leather armor briskly approached the Sea Lord and went on one knee, "Yes, my lord?"

"Bring in the little thief and that annoying merchant."

Norin's eyes widened, her lips tightened.

"Yes, my lord."

Her gaze followed the guard named Belloc with intensity until he disappeared behind a column and out a small door.

"No misdeed goes unpunished."

"My lord, she's just a child, she doesn't know any better."

"Age has no bearing on punishments, Norin of No Name."

She could hear Kiana's yelps before Belloc brought her in. Norin's fingers grazed the ground as she straightened her back. Kiana had bruises all over her face. Her hair had been cut off. Her eyes were red from crying.

"There the little thief is!" Calidours exclaimed, he giggled to himself as if it were all a game.

"Please—" Norin struggled with her words, she wasn't used to begging, "—Please don't hurt her!"

Kiana's body collapsed on the ground like a bag of bones. Her dark eyes turned to Norin for a heartbeat before lifting to Calidours.

"Today is the day of your sentencing," he hissed acidly, "But…"

His pause was long. Several seconds passed before the merchant was dragged back into the Great Hall. He was still frothing at the mouth, hungry to get his hands on Norin.

"…first things first, we have a squabble to settle. Get up, Silverfeet!"

Norin side-glanced the merchant before obeying the Sea Lord.

"You said she would be punished for stealing from me, my lord!" The merchant squawked.

Calidours smiled darkly, his eyes were glinting with madness, "The punishment must suit the criminal, dear man. Belloc, give the girl and the merchant a sword."

Norin tilted her head in surprise.

"Yes, my lord."

"What?!" the merchant's voice cracked.

"Everyone deserves a fair trial…you aren't afraid of fighting a woman are you?"

"No, but, my lord—"

"Good."

Still in shock Norin stumbled back and skeptically eyed Belloc as he offered her a sword.

"I'd like to see how brave you are, Norin No Name…I'd very much like to see that!" Calidours shouted, placing his fingers on the side of his face.

She glared at Belloc the guard before shifting her gaze to Calidours. Her blue eyes darkened as she peered to Kiana's battered face. Slowly her hand reached for the hilt of the sword, it was a Braavos fashioned sword, slimmer and lighter.

"As you wish, my lord."

It was obvious what the Sea Lord was doing. It was obvious how much amusement he took from cruel jokes and games to the death, but she wasn't going to let him get under her skin, not just yet.

Her eyes steadied on the merchant.

Wisps of hair blew across her eyes as Belloc moved away.

She could hear Kiana's breathing tremble. Feel Calidours excitement at the duel he was about to see.

Rarely had she fought a man with a sword, always she used her daggers. The death was quicker that way, sneakier. She wasn't afraid of killing, not if it was necessary, and right now it was. Her fingers adjusted on the leather hilt as straightened her back and widened her stance. She lifted the sword like a true Water Dancer would.

Their swords kissed with a metal clash and then another.

The merchant's footwork was sloppy, and his eyes moved around in a frenzy.

This was going to be quicker than Norin thought.

Her hair danced around her back and shoulders as she whipped around and lashed her blade at the merchant, he blocked the hit but only barely.

"This girl knows the water dance, Belloc!" The Sea Lord shouted in glee and equal excitement.

Suddenly she could feel the merchant's anxiety. See it in his eyes. She took the tip of the sword and slashed at his cheek. Crimson spilled from the cut, but he kept on the defense.

It had been a long while since she had danced, but her maneuvering was impeccable. She furrowed her brow as she spun the sword and swiftly kicked the merchant's feet out from under them.

His weapon went flying onto the floor.

That was the thing about the Water Dance, you didn't have to be a brute or a giant, you could be nimble and small. The Water Dance was an art.

She stepped on his foot and pressed her knee against his chest, he was so fat and breathless that he couldn't move. Long and hard she stared into his eyes. He was frightened and shaking, it almost made her feel sorry for him.

But then her eyes hardened as she thought of Kiana's beaten face.

Gravely she moved the blade to his neck. She was just about to cut his throat when Calidours voice stopped her.

"That's enough!"

She took a silent breath and closed her eyes. In confusion she caught her breath, pulling the sword away and stepping back.

"Guards, take the merchant away…"

The fat merchant mumbled in frustration and terror, "You said there would be justice!"

"…make sure he's given some gold for his troubles."

The door closed once more. Norin dropped the sword and stared daggers at Calidours.

"You're a Water Dancer."

"I am familiar with the art, my lord."

"This day is full of surprises."

Norin shifted her eyes to Kiana, she was still collapsed on the ground, tears in her eyes.

Calidours followed Norin's eyes to the little girl. He grinned broadly and snapped his fingers.

"Bring the little thief forward, now."

Instinctively Norin tried to dart to Kiana's side but Belloc quickly held her back.

"You stole from me, little thief."

Kiana was speechless, horrified and speechless.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Norin shouted, "Please—let her go."

"You're brave keeper seems to think you're innocent, but we both know that's not true."

"Yes, my lord," Kiana's words were a whimper that made Norin's heart hurt.

"Please!"

Calidours eyes burned as he shot Norin an icy stare.

"Thieves that steal from me are known to be killed, little thief."

Norin could see Kiana shaking.

"If I let you go, then that would make me look weak…"

"I'll take her place!"

Calidours twitched his eyes to Norin.

She was struggling against Belloc, "I'll take her punishment!"

"Such a noble warrior, our Norin No Name is, isn't she Belloc?"

Belloc baritone voice made her skin crawl, "She is, my lord."

"Tell me, Norin Silverfeet, would you be willing to die for this girl? Would you be willing to die so that her life could be spared?"

She was on the brink of tears. Adrenaline and sadness was streaming through her body, filling her heart and soul. She breathlessly nodded.

"Yes—yes, of course."

Calidours leaned back and smiled, "A day full of surprises, indeed."

"Please let her go!"

"No. Not just yet."

He cupped his hand behind his back and descended the steps, passing Kiana entirely and studying Norin. He scrutinized her face and form, squeezing her face with his fingers as Belloc held her in place.

"Fine…"

Skeptically relief read in her eyes. Relief that Calidours noticed right away and laughed at.

"I'd be willing to accept your brave offer, but under my own conditions."

She wiggled her face away from his hand and pursed her lips, "Anything."

"Anything?"

She bared her teeth, "Yes."

He laughed, "That's the spirit."

As he turned back around he lowered his eyes to Kiana and hummed.

"May I tell you a story, Norin Silverfeet?"

She didn't reply, she didn't have to.

"When I was a young Sea Lord, there was a man in my court. A man with two names. I trusted this man with my life, with my wealth. He was a friend, a confidante. And then a merchant sailed into Braavos. Can you guess what he had?"

Again, she remained silent.

"Dragon rocks. The merchant gifted them to me as token of admiration, an acknowledgment of the powerful position I still maintain to this day."

Her brow furrowed. Dragon eggs. They were hard to come by…very rare. Dragons had been extinct for ages, to have dragon rocks would make anyone wealthier beyond belief. They were more expensive than gold, and far more priceless.

"And can you guess what happened? In the middle of the night my confidante slinks into my chambers. I was away at the time, off fighting the good fight. But my wife—she was not so lucky. My friend, the man with two names, he gutted her just before stealing my tribute. He betrayed me like a serpent."

Norin's breaths shortened, her eyes lifted, "And what happened to him? This friend?"

"He disappeared. Just as he hoped he would."

"What a terrible story, my lord," she darkly whispered back.

Her mockery was obvious, but Calidours smiled despite her crassness.

"Terrible indeed. For years I've been searching for him, years…ravens and hawks were sent all over Essos and the seas, I would have sent them to all seven hells if I could. But it wasn't until a month ago that I heard back from one. A single raven ventured across the Narrow Sea, far into the depths of Westeros, where I have a man. The note I got back was cryptic, mangled by the wind and salty ocean breath."

She didn't understand where this was going, didn't realize why Calidours was so concentrated on telling her this tale.

"Have you heard about the Wall in Westeros, Norin of No Name?"

She pursed her cracked and bloody lips.

"It's a colossal fortresses that stretches across the northern lands of Westeros. Caked in ice and snow it stretches towards the sky. A group of men keep watch over the Wall and castle inside. They keep watch because the myth is that something stirs in those northern winter lands. Something terrible and dark."

"And that is where your friend is?" she barely was able to speak.

Calidours took a step away and smiled, "A frost dusted raven told me so."

"Why are _you _telling me this?"

"You asked to take the punishment that is meant for your friend?"

"Yes."

"And you will accept it without question?"

Normally Norin was more aggressive, more practical, but not now. Now she felt helpless, she had to save Kiana.

"Yes."

"Don't worry," he must have noticed the fear in her eyes, "I won't kill you, it would be a shame to waste such talent on death. I told you this story because I want you to remember it, I want you to remember the details. I told you this story because your punishment Norin of No Name is to find me the man with two names and bring me his head on a spike."


	4. Into the Night's Ocean

_Into the Night's Ocean _

The Narrow Sea's salty breath emptied through the windows of the Calidours' castle, which rested on the edge of a jagged and high cliff. She sat along the ledge, her sapphire eyes shifted from the maze of buildings farther out to the water, she was sure if she squinted hard enough Westeros would appear along the horizon. Somewhere out there it was cruelly taunting her. It had been a few days since Calidours had told Norin her punishment, and within those few days she had been unchained and relocated to an isolated room that smelt like dirt and moss. She hadn't been allowed out of her chambers, she was still in a cell only now it was a in a tower instead of a dungeon. Two guards stood watch outside. From time to time she heard far off voices and footsteps, but they were always moving away. The Sealord had made it clear that she owed him. For a moment she twitched her eyes to the ocean below. It was a tall drop—even if she jumped and lived, Kiana would be killed instantly.

Footsteps sang. At first Norin ignored them, sure that they would disappear into silence, but they didn't. They were heading this way.

The door swung open without warning. Norin eyes widened in disbelief. Immediately servants spilled into the room, all women.

"What is this?"

The oldest of the brood stared at Norin with a lipless mouth and milky eyes. Her face was wrinkled, her expression unwaveringly sullen.

"Lord Calidours has asked for you to be cleaned up—" she cleared her throat as she beckoned the guards to aid some of the women with small tub of steaming water. They set it down near the windows and shut the door as they exited.

"Come along."

Norin shifted her eyes around. She wasn't in the habit of taking orders.

"Why?"

"Because the Sealord desires an audience with you before you leave on your voyage. He requests you look presentable. Take off your clothes."

Before Norin could properly respond with a list of curses some of the servants started to pull on her clothing. They were wiggling her arms out of the fabric, pulling her pants down, a few times she shoved the servants away but they kept after it. Finally her eyes dropped in embarrassment and surrender. Once she was completely naked she was submerged into the warm water and scrubbed down. A few times her head was shoved under. Almost instantly she could smell a floral odor rising up with the steam.

"Rosewood oil," The elderly servant noted, scrubbing Norin's arms so hard she thought she might bleed, "It's good for the skin."

Before the breeze had been chilly but as she stepped out of the tub and onto the stone floor she could feel her bones turn to ice.

Her lips parted as one of the youngest servants revealed a dress.

"I'm not wearing that," she whispered, feeling one woman dab her with ointment while another combed through her dark hair.

"You will," the elderly woman combated, "It's the proper thing to do."

Proper: the word was foreign to Norin. She never needed to be proper. She hadn't worn a dress since she was a little girl, and even then she hadn't. The fabric and sleeves felt constraining. It was silks of indigo and gold, very bright—too bright. If she ever tried to steal in this she would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Of course now none of that matter. Her life had changed the moment Kiana had been stupid enough to steal from a courtesan and Norin had been equally stupid enough to throw herself at the mercy of Calidours. A thousand times over she wished she could have been cowardly enough to throw Kiana to the wolves, but each time the thought crossed her mind Norin remembered the way Kiana had looked at the steps of the Sealord's silver chair. Her hair cut off, her face bruised and bleeding—she had trembled the way that Norin remembered herself trembling the night her caretaker had found her in the slums of Braavos. Perhaps that was the real reason she saved Kiana. Each time Norin looked into her eyes she was reminded of the innocence she had long lost.

Her dark waves were being tamed and pulled back by a servant as another finished strapping her into the outfit.

"Now put these on," the elderly woman revealed a dainty pair of gold slippers.

Norin grimaced. "No."

"Put them on."

She narrowed her eyes and thrashed away a few of the servants, "No."

"If you don't put these on I will put them on for you."

Norin could tell the old woman had her fair share of difficult girls and privileged women, but she didn't back down.

"I have my boots."

"You're boots will not do. Now give me your foot."

"No."

Suddenly the woman got down on her knee and started lifting up Norin's dressed. Norin tightened her jaw and tried to get away but the sly old fox got her ankle before she could and slipped them on faster than humanly possible.

"There—" she was almost out of breath, "That didn't hurt so much, did it? You're ready."

Her lips pursed with disdain. The old bat was actually smiling.

Soon after the servants left, Norin wrestled in the dress and shoes. She didn't understand why it was necessary. He had told her what she needed to do to repay the debt—there was no need for this show. Silk had never touched Norin's skin, save for the times she passed by a wealthy pedestrian and brushed against them to steal their gold. It had an odd texture and quality to it—like cool liquid.

Metal clanged, diverted her attention suddenly to the door.

Guards were filtering into her chambers, but to her surprise they flanked the doors upon entering and bowed their heads as a shadow appeared. She recognized the shadow instantly. Belloc, Lord Calidours had called him. He was the tallest man Norin had ever seen. He had the cunning eyes of a man who had seen many fights, and the scars to prove that he won them. He was so large that she took a step back as he approached. Her mouth was dry. The sight of him made fear stir.

"Follow me," he ordered.

She dropped her eyes.

The journey was a long one. Several corridors and rooms passed by. The sun would be setting soon, Norin thought as she glanced to the windows. Belloc's sheathed sword rhythmically thumped against his leg as he led the way. She studied his posture. Quickly deciding that even if she had the upper hand all it would take was one hit and she'd be done. From time to time he glanced back and smirked—as if there was a joke that Norin wasn't a part of. This led to another decision-making thought: she hated Belloc.

"You fight very well," his voice broke the silence of their walk.

She nervously cupped her hands in front of her and kept her eyes on the floor.

"For a woman, that is."

"For most people," she bravely responded without a smile.

He laughed. She didn't.

They didn't stop walking until they met a carved door painted blue. Norin studied the guards that kept watch. They didn't look at her, but she could tell they were prepared for any fast moves. No doubt they saw her dueling the merchant a few days prior.

Hinges creaked.

The room they entered was large. A long table was planted in the center with lavish chairs lining every side. The windows showed the setting sun. Candles burned. The smell of wine and food wafted heavily in the air. At the end of the table Lord Calidours sat.

"Belloc. Please seat the guest."

He grabbed Norin's arm in obedience but she stepped away and started walking alone, "I can seat myself."

She chose the chair at the other end of the table simply because it was the farthest away. Immediately an invisible servant appeared from the shadows and poured her wine and plated her food.

Lord Calidours smiled in amusement.

"Thank you, Belloc."

Belloc bowed and took his leave. The door slammed shut. They were alone. For the first few bites of food Norin couldn't bring herself to look up, but with enough determination she finally did. He had been staring at her the entire time. She had known that before she looked, even still his expression was haunting.

"Enjoying the food?"

She did, but she didn't want to admit that.

"It's fine."

"Only fine? Do thieves have great banquets?"

She placed a slice of meat in her mouth and bit down, "If the thief is good enough I'm sure they have many great banquets, my Lord."

He laughed and sipped his wine.

"A cunning tongue you have."

Her blue eyes narrowed.

"I would like to see Kiana before I leave."

"That little pick-pocket, I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"I agreed to your terms only if she wasn't harmed."

"And she won't be, if you do as I asked. But right now I need leverage. The runt will remain in prison until you return."

Norin's hand shook, the silverware dropped from her fingers. "That could be a year from now, my Lord."

"Or more, but such is the way these things go."

She felt terror suddenly. It was bad enough that she was trapped, but the thought of Kiana starving in a Sealord's dungeon was unbearable.

"And what happens if I can't find this man? What if I get there and you were wrong?"

Lord Calidours' eyes looked like burning coals, "You'll find him, otherwise I'm afraid my leverage will become expendable—won't you try to the wine?"

He was a man that liked to play games.

"I don't drink wine."

"You'll drink this one."

Her eyes lowered. Although she wanted to refuse it was obvious she couldn't. The goblet was cold on her fingertips. The wine was sweet and bitter at the same time. It was better than the molding wine she had tasted in the past during her visits to shady inns and trading posts, but then again that didn't surprise Norin at all. Another smile wrinkled the old Lord's face.

"The dress looks nice on you."

She didn't respond.

"I should like to see you water dance in it."

A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes as took her last bite and leaned back.

"Tell me something, who taught you that art?"

"What makes you think someone taught me, my Lord?"

Calidours wiped his mouth, "The way you move is taught. You were educated by someone—a rare gift to have."

"But none rarer than having you in my presence, my Lord."

She blinked her eyes away from him and smiled. Her sarcasm was very tangible, instantly Calidours picked up on it and grated his teeth.

"You like to cut with words."

"I like to cut with knives and swords too. Perhaps one day I'll show you first hand, after all you haven't fully experienced a water dance until you've danced yourself."

He traced the rim of his goblet and peered across the candle flames, "You're a funny thief, aren't you? We'll see how well that serves you in the Winterlands. They have stories from those lands. Have you heard them? Little ravens come whispering across the Narrow Sea telling tales of winter beasts, of giants, and terrible lifeless creatures deadly enough to turn a man's blood to ice."

There was no response Norin had. Instead she simply stared, quietly taking in his biting words. He was trying to scare her, but it was too late for that. Though she didn't want to admit it she was frightened beyond belief. A heavy burdened had been laid on her shoulders.

"Tonight the ship leaves."

Her eyes widened, "Why tonight?"

He shrugged, "The winds are good. The sky is clear. The stars are bright. Why not tonight?"

She rubbed her fingers together and bit her lip.

"Belloc will be your guide."

"I don't need a guide."

Calidours smiled, "The minute you step onto the shores of Westeros that tune will change—perhaps even before, when you're mid-voyage across the Narrow Sea. After all sailors do get lonely. A pretty face like yours won't go unnoticed."

Her eyes darkened.

"Belloc will by your guide," he repeated it with finality, "Consider this my gift to you."

"A trite gift."

"There are others, of course. Would you like to see them?"

The groan that echoed from his lungs rang in her ears as he lifted himself out of his seat and nodded for Norin to do the same. After a hesitated heartbeat she obeyed. She heard the servants scramble to clean up as soon as they left the room.

The walk was short. She was sure that the Sealord had taken her through a few secret passages before they finally stopped in a windowless corridor. The layout of the castle was hard to measure—it felt very vast. Lord Calidours asked the guards to remain outside as he motioned for Norin to follow.

"If you are to do this for me I would like it if you were prepared," he said as soon as they were alone.

The small room was filled with tapestries and dusty old weapons, however, near a roaring fire sat three items without dust. The first he picked up quickly. It was a sword. Its blade gleamed as he unsheathed it.

"For you," he nodded, handing it to her, "I had it made just for you."

Norin apprehensively glanced to his face before grabbing it. Her distorted reflection stared back at her from the silver. It was a thin blade with a leather hilt that had the Sea Lord's crest on the bottom. She couldn't deny that there was something unique about the sword. The silver metal looked ethereal—as if it was glowing.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"You're my assassin. I would like you prepared for the challenges you are about to face. It has nothing to do with niceties."

She glanced to him and sheathed the blade. "What else do you have?"

His wrinkled hands picked up the next item. It was a midnight blue cloak of thick and fine fabric. He tossed it to her with a grin and stepped forward.

"For the winter that is coming."

Her lips parted as she felt the fabric. Dark blues were only worn by nobility in Braavos. Having a cloak with a color like this was an honor in some circles. Fur lined the hood and a silver pendant clasped it together. She had never held a cloth so nice before, and yet her face remained indifferent. She wasn't going to distracted by trinkets.

With resolve she twitched her eyes back to the Sealord. He already had the third and final object in his hands. It was much smaller than the others. In fact it looked insignificant. A small silver vile with vines engraved on the side, it was closed with a top of similar silver. As he placed it in her hand she was surprised at how heavy it was. Her thumb stroked the artistry.

"And this?"

"There may come a time when you are close to death. This will bring you back from that."

"Is it medicine?"

The Sealord's toothy smile made her shiver, "No. It's not medicine."

"Then how will it help me?"

"Hopefully you never find out. Keep it close."

She narrowed her eyes and parted her lips as she glanced to the vile once more.

"You must have loved your woman very much to avenge her with such determination," she whispered.

"No. I simply hate the man that did it that much. Serve me well Norin No Name and I will hold to my promises, fail me and I'll slit your throat with the very sword I just gave you."

She remained silent. The Sealord meant what he said.

There was no chance for her to return to the mossy tower Calidours had caged her in. The journey was beginning. On horseback they road, though Norin was forced to hold onto Belloc she was happy to smell the fresh air of Braavos. It would be the last time for a while that she would be able to. Quickly she wondered what the shores of Westeros would smell like.

The Purple Harbor was bustling with nighttime antics. Sailors laughed and drunkenly bickered. Gypsies and merchants fumbled with their belongings, eyeing the troop of horses that clapped through the cobblestone barges—though truthfully outsiders shouldn't have been there at all. They past by Braavos' purple sails, yellow sails, and black sails—but they didn't stop until they were in front of a small merchant vessel with large white sails that had been beaten by salt and wind. Sailors were loading the ship with food and water.

First Belloc dismounted. It pained Norin to let him help her down but she had no other choice. For a moment she stumbled in place. It was hard to catch her bearings after the jarring ride down to the ships—before then she had never ridden on horseback.

"I hope you have strong sea legs, Silverfeet. It's a journey across the Sea."

Her hair blew across her face as she looked on at the ship and spoke, "I'm not afraid."

Belloc let out a laugh and nudged her forward, "Brave little Silverfeet. You hear that?" he asked a passing sailor, "She's not afraid."


	5. Shih Sand

_Shih Sand _

Snow began to fall as the merchant vessel crashed through turbulent waves. The ship was worn by salt and storm. The paint had been scraped away long ago to reveal the raw wood that creaked underneath. A menacing bear, with fangs as long as a child's arm, roared the ship onward. Barnacles decorated the underbelly and keel. With a solid breeze and the harmony of cutting waves the white sails pushed further westward.

On board the ship was a crew of 20 men. Rarely did the Captain leave his quarters—the majority of the orders were barked from the first mate, a man the crew called Shih. His skin was the color of copper and his hair was blacker than tar. After the first few days aboard it became clear that many members of the crew feared Shih. Soon Norin understood why. In the past she had experienced many run-ins with crooks and criminals—on one occasion she thought she might lose her tongue—but there was something frightening about Shih, madness crept into his gaze. His eyes rarely landed on her, but when they did every hair on the back of her neck stood straight on end. He reminded her of a predator—a beast with a vivacious appetite—and she had no desire to be his prey. It would have come as no surprise to her if he slept on a bed of human bones, in fact it would have been expected.

Flakes of snow bit at her nose and eyelashes as she took a step closer to the bowsprit. Her cloak whipped around her body. Near the horizon dark clouds were forming. A storm was on the move.

They had sailed for several days—though Norin was never directly told this she had gathered that much information from eavesdropping on the crew. Unsavory winds had caused them to change course after the first day. No longer were they in the Narrow Sea. They had traveled north to the icy currents of the Shivering Sea and were heading towards an inlet. By tomorrow they would hit the shores of Westeros.

Her hands pulled the cloak closer. She could feel eyes on her. Belloc was staring. He didn't say much, but he always watched. At first Norin had tried to challenge him with silent glares, but after a while that quickly became fruitless. All it did was make it worse. He was a reminder of everything that was at stake if she failed.

"Little girls should try to stay out of the cold."

Her gaze landed on a sailor with crooked teeth and beady eyes. She recognized him but not enough to remember his name. No doubt he didn't know hers either. Her presence on the merchant vessel was apparent to all the sailors, but only a few of them were privy to the reasons for that presence. Belloc had stoically explained to her when they were first at sea that once they docked they would part ways with many of the sailors and journey north. He advised her to keep quiet and still during the voyage, just as Calidours had done. Norin tried to fade into the background, but the fact that she was the only girl aboard was hard to disguise. Each time she insisted on wearing men's clothing Belloc refused. He laughed and poked fun, saying that even in men's garments her face would give her away before she opened her mouth.

Her arms crossed, the dirty sailor was still ogling. "Then maybe you should retreat to your cabin."

He coughed a laugh and inched closer.

"You've ever been to Westeros, girl?"

Norin returned her eyes to the sea without response.

"The trade ships bring everything back and forth between these seas, even little girls—though they turn into something else when they reach Westeros."

She could smell his rotten breath. It felt humid on her skin.

"You there!"

Belloc took the few steps up to the starboard side. As he approached the sailor stepped back. Belloc's shadow loomed over him.

"Don't you have a deck to mop?"

"Oh—" the sailor tapped his nose and eyed Norin one last time, "Right you are. Quite right."

His laugh echoed in Norin's head. As soon as he left she glanced to Belloc, "I don't need you're help."

Belloc smiled, "Proud little Silverfeet."

"I don't need your protection."

She tried to get by him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She studied the scars on his face and neck, it looked like at one point someone had tried to slit his throat—obviously the attempt had been a failure.

"Let go of me," she whispered.

"I've been ordered to keep an eye on you. That's what I'm doing, and I'll continue to do it until you make good with your debt."

Her arm hurt under his grip. She winced.

"And as easy as it would be to let these sailors turn you into a whore, I can't afford to fail our Sealord."

"I can take care of myself."

Belloc studied her, "Oh? What makes you so cunning, Silverfeet? These merchants sell girls in markets like they do apples from Pentos."

"Only if they make it to the market alive."

He suddenly grinned and let Norin go. Even after he turned to walk away his laughing continued. She glanced down to the arm he had squeezed. Red handprints had already appeared. Belloc's taunting words made ice fill her veins. She wished she could forget them, she wished she was as brave as she thought she was.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. By the time she turned her deep blue eyes once more to the sky the clouds had completely swallowed dusk. The snowflakes were growing larger. Swirls of black and tempered blues lit up with fractures of lightning. The sun was setting but another force was rising in its place. A few sailors on deck were preparing. Slowly she pulled on her cloak and started walking to her cabin. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner she would wake up and be off the damned chuck of wood, sweat, and barnacles.

With a crash of thunder the ship hunched to the wind. A wave sprayed over the railings. She felt the salt water soak through the seams of her boots, and the heavy drag of her dress and cloak through fresh puddles. Her legs struggled to steady themselves. She was almost to the door when the impact quickly flung her the few paces that were left. Pain shot through her side as she was hurled through the door. Her feet stumbled down several steps before she was able to grab a beam for support. The first night the open sea storms had frightened her, and though they still did she had grown used to this strange fear.

Her cabin wasn't so much of a cabin as it was a storage compartment for rotting food and leaking water. The smell was foul. The bed was made of straw. It was a hellish pit, and yet she was overwhelming glad that she wasn't forced to sleep close to the other sailors. An inch of water had gathered on the floor. She gave a few floating pots a good kick before settling into the makeshift bed.

Outside the storm was swelling. Norin could hear the sailors roaring, laughing, and running around the deck. It was just another day's work for them.

The fur lining of her cloak nuzzled against her neck and cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to breath, tried to find some comfort in the darkness and stench. With searching fingers she found the hilt of the gifted sword Calidours had bestowed on her. She practiced clutching it a few times before unsheathing the weapon. Even in the darkness of the pit the blade seemed to gleam to life. She sliced through the air in fluid strokes. Tomorrow they would reach Westeros. Norin knew that was when the journey would really begin. This sea voyage was simply the prologue. All her life Norin had lived in Braavos. Her ties to the city weren't a combination of love and pride—common emotions that seem to fashion such loyalty—instead hers were ties molded from fight and solitude. She never thought to venture away from Braavos because for so long Braavos had been her only ally. It's narrow streets and shadowed roofs had been her safety net. She was the thief but the city was her silent counterpart, aiding her with every block of stone and churning canal. Nothing else seemed realer to her than that—nothing else mattered to her but survival. It was that same survival that had gotten her into this mess, forcing her into the talons of the Sealord. Failing was not an option—it had never been. Norin would spend months, or even years if she needed to, in order to find the Man With Two Names. When the time came killing him would be the easy part, she was sure of that. Slowly she thought of sliding the sword in her hands into another human being. It wouldn't be murder. She was freeing herself and Kiana. She was fighting for existence, just as she'd done in Braavos every moment of her waking life. Challenges had come and gone, but this fight, this time, was the true challenge. If she could overcome this, nothing would be able to harm her again.

She dropped the sword to her side, making sure to keep it close. Whether it was out of exhaustion or the sound of trickling water, she slowly drifted into choppy sleep riddled with misshapen dreams of frightful creatures and Westeros monsters.

"_Land!" _

Bells rang. At first they sounded muted and dull. Norin groaned with sleepless tire. She was sure that what she was hearing was a dream, but then a drop of leaking water splatted on her forehead. Her eyes suddenly opened. Light was pouring in from the compartment's door. While she had been sleeping another inch of water had collected on the floor. It swooshed and splashed as she tied her sword around her hip and struggled towards the steps.

Strands of hair blew across her face and shoulders as she threw open the door and breathed in the cold air. Her eyes stung from the sun. Overhead clouds were still threatening a storm, but the sea was a calm. She fastened her cloak around her neck and made sure to feel for the silver vile Calidours had given her—cleverly she had hid this in her boot.

She had only moved a few steps onto deck when her whole body froze in place. Only her eyes lifted. Her mouth parted as the vessel sailed into bay. The sailors were calling this inlet the Bite. But it wasn't the waters of the Bite that stiffened her muscles, it was a set of islands they were passing by. They were just to the second when she heard a voice.

"They call them the Three Sisters."

The voice sounded like velvet-covered steel. Immediately she knew its owner. Shih was standing an arm's length away. His green eyes murkily gazed to her before returning to the far off islands.

"They're a sailor's haven for misdeeds and smuggling. Best that we not dock on them."

Norin tried to reply but her throat was petrified with shock and terror.

"Can you not speak?"

His presence was intimidating. She shook her head and dropped her eyes. She didn't look back up until she was able to muster the small bit of courage to finally speak.

"You journey to Westeros, often?"

Shih adjusted his leather armor and slyly smile, "I go where the money take me."

"Braavos is where the money is. The Iron Banks—"

"Then I go where the frivolous pay me."

A trail of churned seawater streamed from behind the ship as a sailor steered closer and closer to the large strip of land called Westeros. Seeing it from this view Norin thought it looked rather small, but she knew the thought was misguided and wrong. Her hands were shaking.

Shih's raven hair stirred around his face as he stepped forward and extended his hand. Norin flinched when he placed his hand on her sheathed sword. She had never been this close to him. The first mate was tall and thin. His leather armor was nice, but it wouldn't have been a stretch to say that it was bought and made with the gold of a dead man. His eyes observantly narrowed at the sword before they moved to Norin's face. He studied her eyes and lips and smiled before looking away.

"We haven't been properly introduced."

"No," she whispered, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"Shih Sand."

She was surprised to hear the first mate even had a family name. Her geography and House knowledge of Westeros and Essos was not good, if it had been she would have known that Sand was the given name to all bastards of Dorne. In Braavos there were many bastards, including Norin, though Norin never thought of it that way.

"Norin."

"You've come along way Norin."

She swallowed the dryness in her throat and looked away. They were getting closer to the land. A harbor was coming into view, though a fog was concealing most of its architecture she spotted a large wall with tall towers climbing towards the sky.

"You should be careful, don't trust anyone."

Shih's words gave her a chill. Her lips pursed.

"Not even your giant of a companion."

He was referring to Belloc, of course.

"I don't trust him."

Shih smiled and stepped closer. His eyes stayed on the incoming harbor. At that moment Norin wasn't sure if she was still dreaming. Not an eye was on them.

"He works for the Sealord. Not for you."

"What do you know about the Sealord?"

Their voices were only whispers.

"I know he's a terrible man. All powerful men are. Your sword is marked with his seal. He owns you."

"No one owns me," She snapped.

"Make no mistake, Norin. He owns you. It would be foolish to blind yourself to that fact. A slave can only free themselves once they acknowledge that they're property."

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and dared a side-long glance at him.

"The men are afraid of you."

"Are you?"

Her deep blue eyes blinked anxiously, "Yes."

"Honest, aren't you? You should never be afraid. It makes you weak. As one murderer to another, you should know better."

"How do you know I've killed someone?"

Shih smile broadened. His copper skin made his teeth look like pearls. "It's always easy to spot another one, it's all in the eyes."

Fog rolled onto the deck of the ship in thick clouds. They were close enough now to see the full harbor. White Harbor. The walls looked taller this close up. A river fed into the city. All along the rocks seals rested.

Belloc emerged from a shared cabin. Immediately Shih noticed and tilted his head. He also noticed how uneasy the man made Norin.

"The debt must be a big one," he whispered in her ear, "You have fire inside you, and yet you shrink in terror at the giant."

Belloc was staring. Norin self-consciously dropped her eyes.

"The debt is none of your business, sir."

"Sir? I'm no sir."

Norin whole body was shaking. She could feel her heart racing.

"He'll kill you once you've done what the Sealord wants. You should keep a handle on that sword."

"I know my way around a blade."

"Let's hope you do. You're in Westeros now. You've heard the Stark saying, haven't you?"

She nodded slowly, "Winter is coming. I've heard it whispered by Westeros travelers."

"It leaves you terrified, doesn't it? Because you know it's true."

"Why are you concerned with warning me? Why does is matter to you?"

Shih confidently narrowed his eyes at Belloc, "Because Norin Silverfeet we've met long ago."

She looked up at him in surprise, sure that he was making up stories. He was older, but still young. There would be no way that she wouldn't remember a man like him. His presence was intimidating and provoking. Such a man would be impossible to forget.

"I've never seen you in my life."

"I may have had a different face then. I've worn many faces. I assure you this is my real one."

Norin furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"What?"

Belloc's feet thumped against the deck. They were docking now. He was coming right towards Norin and Shih.

"Tread carefully, Norin Silverfeet. I'll be watching."

Without another word he turned around and left. Her eyes were still filled with questions and surprise when Belloc reached her.

"What was that about?" He gruffly pried.

She parted her lips, it was obvious she was taken off guard, "It was nothing."

"It didn't look that way."

"He was propositioning me…just another deviant sailor."

For a moment it looked like Belloc was going to protest and accuse her of lying, but once he looked away she knew that he bought it.

"Put your hood up."

"No one knows me here."

"I said put it up."

Her brow creased in confusion as she obeyed.

They bought a few horses at the docks and saddled up. Only 5 of the sailors were joining them on the journey inland, most likely sailors that had been bought by Calidours for this very purpose. Norin hesitantly allowed Belloc to help her onto his horse. She placed her hands around him though the action repulsed her and tried to make sense of the strange encounter on the ship. The horses' hooves clapped on the cobblestone. Merchants and fisherman bartered goods and resources. The smell of fish and crab lurked heavy on the docks. Shih Sand had told her they had met, and yet she had no recollection of this. One last time she dared a glance back at the ship. Her blue eyes squinted. He was still on deck. His eyes were on her. Though they were growing farther and farther apart she saw very clearly that he was smiling. With seeming calmness and obvious certainty Shih lifted his hand in a wave. Before Norin could reply the gesture Belloc's horse trotted around a narrow alley, further on into White Harbor.


	6. Fint

_Fint _

The sound of waves echoed through White Harbor. The scents of salt and snow clung to the nostrils. Westeros was different than Norin had expected. The fear was that she would stick out—a thought that terrified all her thief instincts—but traveling through White Harbor Norin quickly noticed that this was not the case. No one gave her a second glance. The port city wasn't very big, nothing in comparison to Braavos, but it was large enough to go about your business unnoticed. All kinds of faces, peoples, and bloodlines passed through White Harbor. It was seaward traveling point between the Northern Lands and the Southern Lands. The walls Norin had initially seen when the trade ship had sailed into harbor surrounded the entire city. They were thick and tall. When she paused to look up Belloc was quick to remind her that it was nothing compared to what she would see farther north. It made a shiver travel down her spine each time. Already the air felt colder. Already it felt like winter had come.

Three days had been spent in White Harbor. The traveling company had spent those three days gathering supplies and weapons for the journey north. In passing one of the men told her the city was the seat of House Manderly, but that meant nothing to Norin. She had no reason to waste time thinking of Houses and lineages, all she cared about was getting to the winterlands to settle her debt and earn her freedom. After the first day she quickly grew impatient. Her gaze watchfully lingered on each man. At the back of her mind Shih Sand's words of warning grew louder and louder. She must be on guard.

Rain drizzled from never-ending clouds above. It soaked her cloak. She had placed the hood over her hair but even still some strands found their way out and stuck to her cheeks and chest. Presently she was standing in the center of Fishfoot Yard. Beneath her worn boots was cobblestone, around her the smell of dead fish. Her hands wrestled with the weight of her cloak as she twitched her gaze to the surrounding shops and alley. A brothel nearby coaxed men towards their doors. Laughing girls waved to men and beckoned them inside. Though they smiled and pretended Norin could see the ice in their eyes. Not everyone had a talent for stealing, seeing those women reminded Norin how thankful she did.

"Keep up there, girl," a member of her company hissed.

Five other men besides Belloc were joining her north. She learned their names through the conversations they had with each other. Her watchful eyes studied each man with caution and silent care. As it turned out not all of them were sailors. In fact only two were. The first was Borik, a crude aging man that had a missing ear. The second was Fint, a man that claimed he once saw a dragon in the Shadow Lands even though everyone knew it was a lie. The others were plainly named Darin, Lloyd, and Will—all natives of Westeros. Of the lot Norin felt most comfortable with Fint. She couldn't place his accent, but his eyes were coated in softness and unspoken calm. He never spoke as the others did. Like Norin he lingered back and watched. All of the men had visited a brothel or two upon their arrival into White Harbor but not Fint. At first Norin suspected this was because someone needed to keep watch and he had drawn the shortest straw, but by the third night it became clear that he simply had no interest in prostitutes. She wondered if he too was in debt to the Sealord.

It was Borik who had hissed at her.

She quickly shifted her eyes to the back of his head and lifted her feet. They were getting ready to travel. The thought made her nervous. Traveling through lands and climates that she wasn't used to wasn't Norin's idea of safety and caution. Already there were differences that grated on her. Braavos was a network of islands with buildings clumped close together. It was easy to feel safe even in the most dangerous areas. Here everything was much more open. Even the surrounding wall seemed to bow to the wind and sky.

"Tonight we ride north."

"The kingsroad?"

"Aye."

She kept herself a few paces behind but she listened intently as they began their conversation. Her eyes thoughtfully twitched to the men.

"People ask questions on the kingsroad. Perhaps we should go cross-country. Cut through the woods, the swamps, the marshes…"

"Tell Belloc that. The old giant is stubborn as an ass."

"Aye. And ugly as one too."

The small group cackled violently.

Norin swallowed a breeze of cold air and peered to the sky. The sun would be setting soon, and once the sun left so would their traveling company. Turbulent dread swept over her. She sniffed at the rain and ventured a glance backward. At the back of her brain an unexplainable feeling itched. She felt eyes on her. Her gaze moved to the shadowy alleys running off of Fishfoot Yard. There were men, women, and children going about their business. Dogs grunted and growled for some rotten fish. No one was looking at her, and yet this strange feeling was so stifling she could barely breath.

She glanced to the market stands. Nothing.

"Silverfeet smells blood on the wind."

Norin spun around and gasped as her body collided into Belloc. His broad grin made her lips go pale. Behind him the men had fallen silent, no doubt they had seen him coming.

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing," she tried to keep from stammering but her voice cut off midsentence, "I'm not afraid."

Her response made his grin broadened. His eyes lifted to the skies. He seemed to stare for several long moments before he finally looked back down.

"It's almost time."

"So let's get on with it."

"Borik, Will…start loading up. We have a long journey ahead."

Norin swallowed the dryness in her throat and forced a brave glare to cover her face. She didn't like the way he looked at her. Shih Sands had told her that once her task was done he would kill her and not give it another thought. The more time she spent with Belloc the more she came to understand how true that theory was. There was disguised intention behind his hollow eyes that alarmed all her senses to get as far away from the giant of a man as soon as possible, but she was trapped. Her hands weren't bound but they might as well be. It would have been so easy once they landed to slip into the night never to be seen again. She could make a new life for herself as a thief in Westeros, and if that didn't work she could always take a ship back to Essos. Sailors spoke of Pentos' beauty, perhaps she could journey there. But each time the idea came to her she remembered her little friend. Her only friend. Kiana was still imprisoned. She had to save Kiana.

From the fold of his cloak he pulled out a small apple.

"For you," he nodded towards her.

"I'm not hungry."

He scanned her face and tossed it. Norin quickly caught it without flinching.

"Don't be proud. Once we get to the Castle Black you'll be wishing you had eaten that."

Her eyes shifted to his face, the dull light picked up on the flecks of gold in her deep blue irises. Just before she spoke she tossed the apple back and narrowed her eyes.

"So you better fill up then," she quipped with a layer of ice covering her words.

All fell silent. The men nearby seemed to hold their breath. All of them were afraid of Belloc. All of them didn't dare challenge him. Norin parted her lips. The silenced moment seemed to last for an eternity. She took a step back. Belloc eyes were glowing fiercely. His scarred face twisted for a moment before a roar of laughter blasted out of his lungs. Norin staggered back in surprise. A few of the men let out doubtful laughs as Belloc pointed to Norin and turned to them. Without another word his mangled teeth harshly bit into the apple. Juices spilled out of his mouth as he chewed them up and swallowed hard.

"The horses are saddled," Borik spat out, "We're ready as soon as the sun sets."

Belloc nodded.

"Come along, Silverfeet. The moon waits for no one."

Norin was cradled in front of Belloc, his monstrous hands held the reins as they galloped along the grass. She cursed herself for never bothering to ride a horse. There was no use for it in Braavos. She was much faster as thief on foot than on horseback there.

Outside the walls of White Harbor the wind whipped around her body, lashing at her face. They were only a few minutes into their journey when her fair cheeks flushed with pink from the cold. A solemn rain thickened. Her eyes darted around. The landscape was nothing like she had seen before. Her heart practically burst when she peered south and saw jagged towers of rock dipped in snow. They must have been faraway but they were still clear, even with setting sun.

"Are those castles?" She whispered with a tinge of fear in her words.

Belloc continued to gallop but his eyes shifted to were she was unblinking staring. A mocking laugh bellowed from him.

"Those?! Those are mountains, dear Silverfeet. Have you never seen a mountain before?"

Her lips parted. Her eyes widely followed the range that must have been a months journey away. "Not like those."

"That there is the Vale of Arryn. Covered with mountains so tall they touch the gods."

"The gods don't live in the mountains. They live in the waters."

She could hear his smile, "A true Bravos you are, Silverfeet."

Ahead hills and plains of green stretched out before them. The Barrowlands were waiting. Belloc and the men rode their horses hard. Norin's thighs burned, her legs ached. She would have much rather walked but Belloc refused to stop. She could feel bruises forming on bruises. With each jolt she grated her teeth. Norin never grew accustomed to riding on horse, even after several hours she was still afraid of being thrown off. They rode with the moon as their guide. Silver light was spilling over the open landscape. She had never seen anything so vast. Dark circles formed under her eyes.

After a time a shadow galloped to their right. Norin clutched the mane of the horse to steady herself. It was Fint.

"We should make camp."

"We don't stop until we reach the kingsroad."

Pain traveled through Norin's legs to her stomach. She glanced at Fint noticing he was staring at her.

"She needs to rest."

"I say what she needs, sellsword."

Fint's eyes turned into slits of green before he sped up and pulled his horse in front of Belloc's. Norin gasped as their horse neighed and kicked its front legs in the air.

"What in the Seven Hells do you think you're doing!?"

Fint's horse stomped in place. His face hardened, "We stop for the night, here."

The other members of the company were shadows in the hills. They too slowed down as soon as they noticed that Belloc and Fint had fallen behind.

"Are you challenging me?"

"It's a few days journey to the kingsroad. We won't be able to make it without stopping. The girl needs water and food. She looks sick. Unless you want to explain to your Sealord why we delivered her to the Wall as a corpse."

Norin caught her breath._ Your_ Sealord. She noticed the bite in Fint's words.

An animalistic growl shuddered past Belloc's lips.

"Unless you disagree?" Fint continued.

He stared daggers at the sellsword. His breath rose to the night sky, "You build the fire."

"Agreed."

Relief soothed Norin. She felt sick. They made camp near a large oak. The trees were few and far between in the Barrowlands, tall grass covered most of the landscape. It wasn't before long that a burning fire was dancing. The warmth should have given Norin comfort but she could barely muster enough energy to move close. Her legs were battered from the ride but no one gave her notice. They were too busy laughing and drinking wine. A few paces away Belloc sat alone, his back against the oak tree. He looked like he was meditating.

"You, girl."

She cleared her throat and lifted her eyes in shock. He looked like a shadow in the moonlight, but the flames reflected in his green eyes.

"Follow me."

"Where?"

"We need food, and you need to walk."

She grimaced, "No."

"Get up."

Before she could respond Fint had his arm around her. She was on her feet and wincing.

"I said no."

"The pain is good. It means you're being broken. If you let your muscles rest too much now the ride tomorrow will be harder."

Her brow furrowed.

"Now, follow me."

She watched for a moment as he wandered into the darkness. Her eyes shifted to the men around the fire, they were chattering between themselves comparing Dornish women to northern women. With a sigh she did as Fint said and followed. The tall grass kissed her sides. The cold breeze made her cloak stir. They walked until the campfire was only a dot of flame several hills away. The sound of grass stirring filled her ears. A pricking fear of the unknown grew inside her.

"We shouldn't wander too far."

"No, only far enough," he pulled his bow out and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. "Kneel here."

She gracefully walked to his side and knelt to the ground. She could feel the cool soil beneath her fingertips. Fint also knelt. His eyes stayed on something in the moonlight.

"What are we—"

"Sh. Listen."

Strands of hair blew in front of her face as she fell silent. She could hear Fint's breaths as he adjusted the arrow against the bow and pulled on the string. He held it there for several heartbeats.

"My father taught me how to wield a bow."

She glanced to him.

"I hear you're a thief."

"I hear you're a sellsword."

Beneath a golden beard he smiled and kept his eyes on something in the grass.

"We all have our trades."

She dropped her eyes, "Why did you defend me?"

"Defend?"

"To Belloc, you made him make camp for the night."

"You think I did that for you?"

"You said—"

"I said if we didn't stop you would be a corpse by the time we reached the Wall, I said nothing to defend you…you know what a sellsword is?"

"A person bought to fight or kill."

"Yes. You're only as good as the use you are," the string of the bow tensed as he continued to whisper, "And if you die I won't get paid. You seem a realistic one, I bet when other little girls were dreaming of silk dresses and princes you killed your first man. You know the world we live in, I can see it in your eyes."

"Better to be a steel sword than a porcelain doll."

He smiled once more, "And you are the sword?"

"No," blades of grass bowed, "I am the dagger in the dark."

"Well Norin Sillverfeet, I hope you're a sharp dagger. The kingsroad is long to the Wall and winter is coming."

His hands let go off the arrow and string. It flew in a blur, swift and finessed. Norin followed him to a small clearing of grass. The rabbit was still squirming, the arrow lodged in one of its hind legs. It kicked and cried in the night. Fint knelt to one knee and picked it up, he pet the soft fur, pressing it close to his chest. He did this for a long while. Norin started to wonder if he was going to save it or kill it, soon after her doubts were answered. Without warning he gave the little head a twist, snapping its neck. Norin watched as its head slumped against the sellsword's hands. Blood trickled onto the grass and soaked into the soil. She hadn't even noticed the rabbit in the grass until she heard it cry out for the first time.


End file.
